


The Owl and Her Star

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 18+, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Masturbation, Nipping Biting, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Rita has a simple request of Philippa.However, Philippa never gives simple responses.The product of a sleep-deprived mind and an overactive plot bunny.18+
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Margarita Laux-Antille
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Owl and Her Star

Rita stepped out of the bath and began the process of drying her body with the towel she had grabbed. She began with her heavy curls, crimping and twisting them to soak up the water that lingered before she trailed down her body, wiping off the moisture that covered her pale skin. Wrapping a second, fresh towel around her body, she made her way out into the hall before making her way down to the bedroom, releasing a soft sigh at the sight of Philippa hunched over her desk writing notes on a piece of paper.

“How was your bath?” She questioned, though her eyes never left the tome.

“Lovely… I needed the time to relax.” Rita replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and grabbing a small container from her bedside table. “Pippa.”

“Yes love?”

“Will you put lotion on my back?”

Rita watched Phil stop writing midsentence, bringing a soft smile to her face as she watched Phil’s expression change from the side. Phil turned her head and gazed at Rita, amber eyes meeting deep blue before taking in the soft smile on Rita’s lips.

“Please darling?” She asked again, her eyes softening in just the right way to melt Phil’s heart. The owl sorceress couldn’t help the frown that crossed her lips knowing that she had just given in.

“Of course.” She hummed, standing from her chair and making her way over to the bed. Rita positively beamed up at her, sending a flutter through her heart. “Well? Lie down, dear… And take off that towel.”

Rita did as she was asked, unwrapping the towel from her torso as Phil approached her, letting it fall to reveal her pert breasts and hourglass figure. Phil was entranced as her eyes roamed over every inch of Rita’s slender frame, beginning with the dip in her throat and ending down at her feet. When her eyes came back to rest on Rita’s face, she saw the soft blush that had crept over her love’s cheeks and down to her neck, bringing a soft smirk to Phil’s lips.

“Darling, I’ve seen you naked on more than one occasion… There’s no reason to be shy.” Phil chuckled, gathering Rita in her arms and pulling her into a tight embrace.

“You do realize that I don’t just traipse around naked as often as I can, right love? I tend to keep my clothes on until I go to bed.” Rita jabbed, laughing as Phil pinched her ass.

“We’ll see who has the last laugh, my star.” Phil growled, a smirk on her lips as she pushed Rita back onto the bed.

Phil pushed Rita down onto her back as she crawled over her, straddling her waist as she took her lips in a hard, hungry kiss. Phil allowed her hands to roam over Rita’s figure, tracing her fingers over the dip in her throat, down through the valley between her breasts, around her bellybutton, before finally tracing over each hip. Rita moan against Phil’s lips, her own arms snaking around her love’s neck, keeping her close and into the kiss.

“Such naughty sounds you make, darling.” Phil purred once they broke apart. She trailed kisses down Rita’s jaw and neck before coming to suckle and nip at the pulse in her throat.

“Mmhm… And only you can draw them out of me.” Rita groaned, wrapping her legs around Phil’s waist as the owl sorceress began to nip and suck at her earlobe.

“I pride myself on that.” Phil chuckled, running her hands back up Rita’s sides to cup her breasts, massaging the pale peaks between her fingers before pinching and rolling her love’s pert nipples. Rita couldn’t help but buck her hips at the contact, bringing a smirk to Phil’s lips. “So eager to be fucked, darling?”

“Only by you, love…” Rita moaned, a soft yelp pushing past her lips as Phil wedged her knee up against Rita’s pussy.

“Then feel free to warm yourself up.” Phil teased, rubbing her thigh against Rita’s aching clit, tossing her love’s head back against the mattress as she slowly began to rock her hips against Phil’s skin, sending shivers up her spine. “That’s my girl.” Phil encouraged, a smile coming to her lips as she slowly kissed a trail back down Rita’s neck, taking extra care to cover every inch from ear-to-ear down to the dip in her neck.

Rita continued to rub her clit against Phil’s leg as soft moans and gasps for air pushed past her lips. Phil had felt the gradual slickness of moisture against her skin, bringing a smile to her lips before she pulled Rita’s left nipple between them, nipping down on the sensitive skin, bringing a yelp from Rita’s lips as she tangled her fingers in Phil’s hair. Rita moaned Phil’s name, her hips continuing to rock against her love’s thigh until her own started to tremble.

“Pippa…” She huffed, a soft yelp of pleasure breaking past her lips a moment later.

Phil knew her love’s desire without her needing to voice it. She swapped one nipple for the other, clamping down once more on the tender skin, before her right had descended between Rita’s thighs, and her middle and ring fingers had slid into her love’s soaking pussy, pumping hard and fast against her love’s already tightening walls as Rita yelped, moaned and gasped beneath her.

“F-faster Pippa… Oh gods, faster!” She cried, bucking her hips against the vigorous pumping of Phil’s fingers within her dripping folds.

Phil pulled away from Rita’s breasts, bringing her left hand up to encircle her love’s throat, squeezing just the way Rita liked, leaving her love gasping and trembling. The scream of pleasure Rita wanted to let out was muffled to a loud, low moan and a soft ‘fuck’ as cum dripped from her tender folds. Phil slowly pumped her fingers a few more times, massaging the slowly releasing muscles of Rita’s pussy before gently easing them from her folds. She dropped her head between Rita’s legs and licked the juices from her thighs before trailing up to suck at her folds, earning another soft moan of pleasure from her love. Once Rita was properly cleaned, Phil slowly kissed a trail up her body until she came back to her love’s lips, kissing her slowly and tenderly as Rita once more tangled her fingers in Phil’s hair.

“But what about you, love?” Rita questioned, playing with the hem of the dip in Phil’s dress.

“What about me?”

“What about your needs?”

“You don’t have to treat me to anything.”

“But I feel so guilty…” Rita frowned, gazing up at Phil with sorrowful eyes. “It’s certainly not fair that I get to be treated to an orgasm and you don’t.”

Phil chuckled at her love’s tenderness before placing a kiss to her temple, earning another soft sigh in response. She pulled back and slowly brushed her fingers through Rita’s curls, massaging her lover’s scalp with her fingernails as soft sighs of content pushed through Rita’s lips and nose.

“Seeing you happy makes me happy, darling.” Phil soothed, placing a kiss to Rita’s forehead. “My needs are second to yours until I decide they aren’t. And seeing you happy and love with your needs and desires met, then my desire for sex can wait.” She tapped Rita’s nose with her finger. “Besides, watching you orgasm is a treat all by itself.”

The blush once again coated Rita’s cheeks as she tried to cover her face with her hands. Phil laughed at the antic, telling her how positively adorable she looked, which deepened the blush. She managed to pull Rita’s hands from her face a few moments later in order to place a peck to her love’s lips.

“Now, how about that lotion.” She offered, reaching for the jar from where it lay at the foot of the bed.

She turned Rita onto her stomach and straddled her thighs, pinching her ass once more before opening the lid and scooping a small glob of the cool cream onto her fingers. She rubbed it into her hands, blowing on it for a moment, before placing her hands on either hip, rubbing the mixture into Rita’s skin as her love relaxed beneath her hands. She massaged the lotion into Rita’s skin, then gathered up another scoop of lotion to rub into her love’s tense shoulders, massaging the tight muscles free of knots. By the time Phil had finished massaging Rita’s neck, shoulders and back, her love had fallen asleep beneath her gentle touch, bringing a soft chuckle from Phil’s lips.

She slowly slipped off of Rita’s thighs and walked over to their dresser, grabbing a pair of panties and a large tunic. She gingerly, and swiftly, dressed Rita and tucked her beneath the quilt before climbing into bed beside her.

“Goodnight my star.” She breathed, placing a kiss to Rita’s exposed cheek.

A muffled, sleepy moan was the only response Rita gave, which was more than good enough for Phil. She slipped her arms around Rita’s figure and gently pulled her against her chest, holding her close as she slowly drifted off to sleep.\


End file.
